


The Outside World

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Although she’d been stalling for a while now, Mandy had finally taken the plunge and bought a newspaper.





	The Outside World

Although she’d been stalling for a while now, Mandy had finally taken the plunge and bought a newspaper. She scanned the usual headlines about the war and the slow but sure erosion of worker rights before giving up on the headlines. Turning to the next page didn’t yield any better news; most of it was just filler about the lives of celebrities. Even the sports section didn’t yield any better news, with an article about corruption in gridball. Sighing, she quickly tore up the newspaper and tossed it into her recycling bin. It wasn’t like it was her problem anymore. 


End file.
